


it's okay, i love you instead

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First time writer, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, please bear with me, you will get a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: seongwu hits the maximum of his patience.





	it's okay, i love you instead

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo my co-scientists!~ I just write this out of my excitement from the latest LieV of Wanna One so please bear if there were typos etc. I'm just so happy to see Daniel teasing his favorite Ong-hyung. Anyway, Happy aniversary Wanna one! I hope you all enjoy~

Wanna One went back to their dorm after their LieV in celebration of their first year anniversary since debut. The manager told them to forget their diet and eat their hearts out tonight so Jisung immediately ordered enormous amount of food such as pizzas, burgers, chicken, jjajangmyeon, jokbal, kimchi stew and also drinks like beer for the adults and juices for the minors. Everyone is having fun, Seongwu does too. But feels a bit sensitive today because his members kept teasing him from his statement earlier.

“Seongwu-ah, brush your teeth later okay?” Sungwoon laughed.

“Right! Wannables will be angry if you don’t brush your teeth.” Jaehwan added.

Seongwu is fine and used to it when the members teased him but what he hates the most is when Daniel gets along with them too. He should stand up for his hyung but here he is laughing like an idiot as always.

He just wanted to use the toy hammer earlier and hit Daniel a lot on his head. But he can’t. He is always patient with the younger. No matter what it is.

Seongwu excuses himself to the kitchen to drink some water and leaned against the counter. He sighed it’s been a long day but he is happy that they were able to celebrate together with Wannables. Daniel entered the kitchen with his mouth shut. It really looks like he is holding his laugh. Not being able to control it, Daniel bursts into laughter.

“Hyung, you are really funny earlier don’t you know? Ah~ as expected our gag man.” Daniel said.

Seongwu is not pleased with the younger’s statement. He wants Daniel to see that he is pissed. He wants him to comfort him instead of teasing him.

“Ah wait no, you are not a gag man anymore. You are now the toothbrush man.” Daniel laughed his ass out again.

That’s it. Seongwu put down the glass hard, sign that his patience ran out. He glared the younger and went to their room. Daniel’s smile faltered. He went too far, right?

“Hyung, why Seongwu hyung went to your room? Is he already sleepy?” Jinyoung asked.

“No. I think. I teased him too much and he can’t take it anymore so he walked away.” Daniel is frowning and worried about his hyung.

“Hyung you should apologize, we all know his message earlier is sincere. You know he is sensitive in things like this right?”

“Yeah. I should go. Thank you Jinyoung-ah.”

Daniel went to their room switching the lights on finding his boyfriend covered with a blanket and curled into ball. He heard soft sound of sniffs which indicates that Seongwu is crying. Then, he climbed on the upper bunk and nudged the older.

“Hyung. Are you crying?” Daniel asked. The older did not respond instead he moved away a bit so that his body is not touching Daniel’s.

“Hyung. I’m sorry. I went too far.” He put his hand on the older’s arm but the latter just squatted it away. He is really angry now so Daniel needs to pull out his card.

He lied down and put his chin on the older’s head. “Love, I am very very sorry. I am being insensitive and went overboard. You know, I really don’t mean that right?”

“I know you are giving your deepest thanks to our fans, I know you are just being sincere deep down to your heart that even the micro-tiniest things, you treasured them so much. So please now, let me see that handsome face of yours? Huh?” Daniel convinced Seongwu to remove his cover. But the older didn’t budged instead he holds the blanket a bit tight.

“You know that I am really strong, love, right? If you won’t remove it yourself then I’ll be the one.” Daniel warned.

“Ten...nine...eight...Seongwu I’m giving you a choice to decide...seven…” Daniel’s countdown ticked to zero and remove the blanket over Seongwu but then the older’s hands is covering his face.

“Aaahhh!” Daniel whined. “Love, let me see your face please? Let me see the love of my life. Let me see my sunshine. Let me see my world. Pleeeaaasssseeee?”

“Stop using that smooth tongue of yours. Use it for teasing me instead. It’s better right?” Seongwu replied.

“Ey. No. I will use this mouth to say sweet things to you because it is what you deserves. Or maybe I can use it to declare my love for you? I love you hyung, so much. Please forgive me” Daniel is tapping the older’s hands. He knows that the older is being carried by his sweet words because his ears are burning red.

“I have no choice then.” Daniel used his strength to remove Seongwu’s hands away from his face and kissed him square into his lips.

The kiss is full of sincerity begging his lover to forgive him. It is soft and gentle even though Seongwu is not responding.

“At last! I am recharged now!” Daniel chuckled and cupped his boyfriend’s face into his hands while his thumbs are caressing the stained tears away.

“You. You are taking your strength an advantage on me.” Seongwu pouted.

“Because you are not looking at me. I want you to look into my eyes while I say my deepest apologies to you. I am very sorry again, my love.” Daniel looked to his hyung’s eyes hoping that his sincerity reached him.

“Fine. I can’t stay mad at you. As always. It is because I love you.” Seongwu smiled.

“That is why I am the luckiest guy in this world that my boyfriend is the most patient person I have ever met. If that is Jisung hyung, he will hit me numerous times with that toy hammer.” Daniel engulfed his boyfriend to a bear hug.

Seongwu lifted his head to meet Daniel’s eyes. “Well, I have a thought of that too earlier. I really want to hit you hard. You are supposed to be on my side but you are there teasing me also.”

“I am always be on your side. I will always be your prince charming and knight in shining armor. I am sorry that those villains gave me something to oppose my princess.” Daniel said. “I love you hyung. So much. I love you so much.” He cradled his boyfriend’s face so dearly.

“And I love you so much too.” Seongwu smiled and it doesn’t take a second when Daniel leaned to seal their perfectly made for each other lips, pouring their overflowing love through the kiss.

“Now until forever.” Daniel kissed Seongwu’s forehead.

 

~oOo~

 

“Hey! Let’s brush our teeth together where’s Seongwu hyung? Our leader needs to be here.” Jaehwan announced while laughing out loud. But then he found Daniel holding a toy hammer glaring at him.

“Stop teasing my Seongwu hyung!”


End file.
